Sweet Loving Villian
by King Spike Rules
Summary: After going through another failed plan for world conquest, Shego decides to spend a few days at a resort only meant for villains where she meets a small, homeless boy on his own. Seeing this, she decides to take him into her suite and let him live it up for a while. But she slowly starts to feel something build up inside her and it might change her forever. Rated m for sexy stuff.


It was a nice and sunny day in a nice resort hotel where the lovely Shego was in the middle of sunbathing at the pool in a green and black one piece swim suit with green sunglasses. She had her hands behind her head and she smiled as she soaked in all of the sun that she could, relaxing from Dr. Draken's latest failure to concur the world thanks to Miss Goddy Good, Kim Possible. She had escape in the last pod and they lost track of her and she couldn't have been happy to have a few days to herself, kicking back and letting all her stress leave her. After sunbathing for a a little while, she slowly sat up and began to walk back the hotel door when she suddenly heard something coming from near the pool.

"Huh, what is that?" she asked herself as she walked towards the sound, not bothering to put on a towel as she walked away from the pool area, and as she did, she could tell that the sound was crying. She continued on to find the source and soon she found it, a small young boy sitting against a wall with his knees tucked in under his chin and hugging his legs as he was crying. Shego stood there for a few moments before slowly walking towards him, staying a few feet away as she asked, "Hey, are you okay?" The young boy look up from his knees with tears still in his eyes and he looked up at her, staring at her in aw as she looked back at him for a few minutes until the boy passed out. Shego gasped as she knelt next to him and looked him over as she yelled, "Yeah, are you okay?" She held him close to her chest and noticed he was snoring, showing he was just asleep, causing her to let out a sigh of relief as she looked down at his sleeping face and she couldn't help but to smile back at him as she held him close.

* * *

The boy slowly opened his eyes and he was blinded by some light, causing him to cover his eyes as he let his eyes adjust to it and when he did, he was shocking to see that there was a ceiling above him. He slowly sat up and found himself in a room, laying on a bed as he was shocked while he looked around the room. After a few moments, he slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door. He opened it and gasped as he saw that he was in a nice hotel suite with a large t.v., couch with a couple of chairs and a big kitchen.

"I-is this heaven?" he asked himself smiling as he looked at it all and was lost for it all when a door opened behind him. He turned to look at it and gasped at what he saw. Shego was in a bath robe and her hair was wrapped up in a towel, he just stared at her for a few moments as she let out a sigh of relief before she turned to see him standing there.

"Oh, your finally awake. Good." she said smiling as she put her arms to her side and walked towards him, watching as he just stared at her as she came up to him and looked down at him as he was lost for words. She smiled as she reached up and patted his face as she said, "You really cute." He gasped and blushed more as he turned away from her, but he took a side look, and could see her light green skin be in the robe as he blushed a little harder.

"W-why was I brought here?" he asked as he looked around the room and took in all of the awesome things around him and then slowly looked back at her.

"Well, I found you and couldn't just leave you out like that." she said smiling as she walked towards a different room and opened it as she added, "I might be a villain, but I'm not that evil." She then stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, but it didn't close all the way. The boy noticed this and slowly walked towards the door, peaking inside slightly and gasped at what her saw. Shego dropped the robe off of herself and let her light green body revealed as she walked towards a dresser, swaying her hips as she did and then opened it. Taking out a pair of green panties and slowly began to pull them up. With that down, she smiled as she too out her green and black suite, turning slightly as she gave a view of her d cup breasts as she stepped into the suit and pulled it over her lovely legs and then put in her arms as she tightly put her chest into it before strapping it. She then looked at herself in the mirror and did a few poses as she liked how she looked, and then she turned towards the door and the kid quickly moved away from the door as he was not sure how she would react to him watching her. Shego opened the door and saw him in the kitchen, smiling as she asked, "You hungry?" The boy looked at her for a few moments before blushing at his stomach growls and he nods yes.

"Y-yeah, very." he said as he blushed and she smiled as she walked into the kitchen, heading for the counter and took out her phone, calling room serves and in a few moments they got their food. He smiled as he began to eat his burger with fries as she watched him, smiling herself as she was his face covered in ketchup and mustard as she ate her own meal. After lunch, she had him sit on the couch and they looked at each other for a while as he asked, "I-is something wrong?"

"Oh no, just wondering why you were all alone in the street." she said smiling as she looked at him while he looked at her for a few moments while he took a bite of burger. He chewed it slowly before swallowing it and then looked at her with a sigh.

"I-I don't have anyone to take care of me." he said with a sad tone and looked down to the counter, sighing as eh took another bite and ate it as Shego looked at him. She slowly looked down to the floor as she heard that and thought for a moment before she looked back at him.

"Well, I'll be saying here for a little while longer before I have to go back to work. How about you say here with me and enjoyed the good life for a while?" she asked him smiling as he perked up and looked right at her as he was shocked at what he was hearing.

"Y-you sure?" he asked her as he stared into her green eyes and hoped this was not a lie, or worse a joke to get his hopes up before dashing them.

"Yep, I have more then enough room here and your kind of cute I must say." she said smiling as she looked at him as he suddenly hopped into her arms, wrapping his arms around her as he smiled and tears filled his eyes.

"T-thank you, m-m-mama." he said as he hugged her tightly and Shego blushed as she pulled him away from her and held him in her arms as she looked at his smiling first.

"None of that Mama stuff, call me Shego." she said as he looked at her with a smile on his face and she looked back at him for a few moments before suddenly smelling something, "Ummm, real quick. When did you last bath?" He looked at her for a few moments as he looked confused.

"What's a bath?" he asked her as her eyes widen and then she carried him into the bathroom, placing him down as she turned on the water as she checked to see if it was to hit, allowing him to see a close up of her suits as he could see the outline of her panties in it.

"Get undressed." she said as he blushed hard and slowly began to undress, taking off all his clothes and leaving himself naked in front of her as she turned to look at him. Blushing as she saw he looked pretty cute and shook her head to clear it as she turned back to the water.

"Okay, you can get in and I will make sure you get some nice clothes." she said smiling as she stood up and walked towards the door as he looked at the water before looking back at her.

"UmmmS-Shego." he called out to her when her hand reached the door and she looked over her shoulder, seeing him having a bright smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Thank you for helping me." he said with a happy tone to his voice and she blushed as she turned back, caught off guard from hear that from as she looked around.

"Y-yeah, no problem." she said as she continued to look away until she heard water moving and she turned back to see him in the bath, smiling as he looked relaxed and enjoying the hot bath. She smiled as she looked at how happy he looked and then turned back to the door as she said, "I'm going to get you a towel and then I can wash you up." He nodded as he laid back and enjoyed the warm water as she left him alone. Shego smiled as she hummed to herself as she got him a fresh towel and robe for her as she walked back to the bathroom, passing a mirror as she stopped and looked at herself in it as she thought about how she was acting. "Huh, weird." she said as she looked at herself in the mirror more before she added, "I wonder why I'm acting so happy." She continued to look at herself in the mirror for a few minutes before shrugging and walking back to the bathroom to help him get ready.

* * *

After giving him a bath, the sun was starting to set as she sat with him on the couch and they watched a movie on the big t.v.. She laid back on the couch with him snuggled up against her chest and she had her arm around his shoulder as she looked from the kid movie they were watching to look down at him. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at him and watched as he let out a small yawn.

"Oh, you getting sleepy?" she asked him smiling as eh rubbed his eyes and slowly nodded while his head slowly began to bob to and fro, showing he is trying to fight sleep as she smiled at him. Shego stood up and then placed her arms under his body, picking him up as she carried him into the bedroom as he wrapped his arms around her neck to keep himself balanced. Once inside the room, she laid him on the king sized bed and watched him cuddle up into a ball on the bed. This made her smile wide as she turned to the closet, opening it and smiled as she slowly began to unzip her suit for. Letting it drop to the floor and revealing her light green body as she took out a nightgown, placing it over her head and letting it fall to her upper hip as the gown cupped her large breasts as she looked at herself into the mirror. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, looking at all of her curves and liked how sexy she was, not noticed the young boys eyes were fixed on her as he blushed as he saw her undress. He quickly closed his eyes as he saw her turn around and walk towards the bed, laying behind him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a loving hug as she comforted him as he smiled while feeling her breasts press against her. He then closed his eyes for real as they laid together in the warm bed, nice and safe for the first time in his life.

To Be Continued.


End file.
